


Okay To Cry

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Leon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Knights (Merlin), physical comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Leon tries to remain stoic in the face of an injury, but it turns out he's only one who cares about that
Relationships: Elyan & Leon (Merlin), Gwaine & Leon (Merlin), Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Okay To Cry

“This is going to hurt,” Elyan warned from where he knelt beside Leon, deft fingers wrapping around the shaft of the crossbow bolt buried in the other knight’s shoulder. It had gone in through the front, embedding itself in the soft flesh just under his collarbone. The position of his shoulder blade meant that they couldn’t push the bolt the rest of the through, which meant they would have to tear it out and suffer through the damage caused by the backwards-facing barbs on it. Elyan had been chosen to do the honors, since he had the strongest and most steady hands out of any of the knights from his work as a blacksmith and Merlin hadn’t been with them on the patrol when they were attacked. Lancelot had Leon’s head cradled in his lap, as well as the role of holding his shoulder still, and Gwaine knelt on his other side with a roll of bandages they could bind the wound with as soon as the crossbow bolt was out.

“I’m ready,” Leon agreed with a shallow nod somewhat hampered by Lancelot’s hand in his hair holding him still gently. He managed not to scream as Elyan ripped out the bolt, but only because he bit his lip so hard it bled. He was shaking as Gwaine helped bind up his shoulder and tears welled up in his eyes that he fought to hold back.

“It’s okay to cry,” Lancelot reassured him. “None of us will judge you for it.” As soon as his wound had been bandaged, the injured knight sat up. He still needed support from Lance and turned his face into the man’s shoulder when it was offered to hide his tears. “There, it’s okay,” his friend reassured him, pulling him very carefully into a hug and rubbing his back gently. “We’ll get you back to Gaius soon and he can give you something for the pain; it’ll be alright.” They waited a few minutes for Leon to get himself under control before helping him back onto his horse and heading carefully towards home.


End file.
